my cup of coffee
by m's journal
Summary: "Siempre pensé que sería yo. El que te atraparía después de que cayeras, y levantara los pedazos que Finn habría roto. Después de su muerte, no soñé con él por ocho meses. Y cuando lo hice, era él diciéndome 'cuídala por mí'." - Capítulo 2. Poquito OOC. Ubicado en alguna parte de la sexta temporada. Sam/Rachel/Noah.
1. My cup of coffee

**GLEE es propiedad de Fox y RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuck). Cualquier marca comercial, canción, producto es de sus respectivos dueños/autores. Este OS es mío.**

* * *

Sam a veces se preguntaba a sí mismo qué hacía en McKinley a las siete y media de la mañana, si su horario no empezaba si no hasta las nueve. Desde hace semanas, se levantaba a las seis AM, se duchaba, tomaba un rápido batido de proteínas y mensajeaba a su mamá por cinco minutos, todo para llegar exactamente a las siete y media a la escuela, poder aparcar cerca de la entrada y correr a firmar entrada en dirección.

Sin embargo, cuando entraba a la sala de profesores y la veía sentada en una mesa, tomando su ya usual taza de café, revisando las partituras para los números de la semana, se le olvidaba por completo de la vocecita atrás de su cabeza que lloraba por ser levantado tan temprano en la mañana.

"¿Mamma Mia?" dijo él cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para leer el título de la canción. Rachel, quien no lo había visto llegar, dio un pequeño salto en su silla, sorprendida de escuchar su voz detrás de ella.

"Dios, Sam, una advertencia estaría bien antes de matarme de un susto," con una mano en su pecho, se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, y le hizo ademán para que tomara asiento, "y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, sin embargo, no creo usarla. Tengo entendido que ustedes ya hicieron Mamma Mia, así que estoy buscando otra canción de ABBA," explicó, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

"Vaya, pues, si quieres mi opinión, Waterloo es mi favorita. Esa, o Voulez-Vous," comentó, y, sin darse cuenta, él también le dio un sorbo a su café. Y no, no el de él, pero el de Rachel. La morena, ya acostumbrada (él llevaba haciendo eso desde el primer día), ni se inmutó.

"Estaba pensando más en algo como... Lay All Your Love On Me, o algo así. Pero no creo que a los chicos les guste, al menos, eso me dijo Kurt," Rachel hizo una pequeña mueca, arrugando su nariz y Sam rió, "pensándolo mejor, ABBA podría no ser la mejor idea."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ABBA es divertido."

"Hasta que ambas parejas se divorciaron y entonces ya no fue tan divertido," replicó Rachel, "aunque, The Winner Takes It All es hermosa," admitió, agarrando una de sus galletas veganas de el topper que, mágicamente, seguía cerrado. Sam debió de no haberse dado cuenta que había algunas en la mesa cuando llegó, porque si lo hubiera hecho, ya no habría galletas para ella.

"Siempre te puedes ir por lo actual y seguro," intentó animarla Sam, estirando su mano por la mesa para agarrar la de ella y darle un ligero apretón, y, de paso, agarrar una galleta. Cheesus sabía que esas galletas eran asombrosas.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Ed Sheeran, los chicos aman al Jesús Pelirrojo. O tal vez Jessie J. Roderick y Jane aman a Sam Smith. Ooh, tal vez podrías hacer una semana de 'nominados a los Grammy'," Rachel sonrío con esa sonrisa que a Sam le gustaba tanto. Esa que le hacía sentir como la persona más inteligente del mundo. La que hacía que olvidara los comentarios que la gente decía de dislexia. Con esa sonrisa que lo hacía sentir normal.

"Eres un genio, Sam. Gracias. Iré a avisarle a Kurt, debe de estar ya en la sala de coro," la morena se puso de pie, agarró su abrigo y besó rápidamente la mejilla de Sam antes de salir de la sala de profesores.

"¡Suerte, te quiero, bye!" Sam no pudo evitar gritarlo, cuando Rachel estaba a punto de salir. Un rápido "¡te quiero, gracias!" se escuchó antes de que ella desapareciera entre los estudiantes.

Sam se quedó ahí sentado por un rato más, sonriendo como idiota, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado la rutina esas últimas semanas.

Y lo mucho, mucho que le gustaba.

* * *

Tal como Sam había dicho, los chicos habían amado la tarea de la semana. Jane y Roderick habían interpretado "I'm Not The Only One" de Sam Smith, mientras que Kitty y Madison se habían decidido por "Bang Bang" de Jessie J. Spencer y Mason habían discutido por dos días qué y quién iban a cantar, pero habían llegado a un acuerdo con Rachel para cantar "Thinking Out Loud" de Ed Sheeran.

Todos (Kitty, Madison, Jane, Roderick, Mercedes y Artie que todavía no se iban, Kurt, Rachel y Sam) se encontraban en el auditorio, esperando a que la última performance de la semana se llevara a cabo.

Cuando las primeras notas empezaron a sonar y el reflector enfocó a los chicos, todos empezaron a aplaudir y silbar. Madison incluso se puso pie para animar a su hermano.

Sam y Rachel, que se encontraban algunas filas atrás de todo el alboroto, sonrieron, divertidos.

"Sigo creyendo que el Grammy debió haber sido suyo," Sam susurró en el oído de Rachel, haciéndola reír.

"Sam Smith se lo merecía igual," susurró ella de vuelta, pero sin dejar de ver a sus alumnos. Haciendo una nota mental sobre presencia escénica de Spencer, "por cierto, gracias de nuevo. No sólo me diste una idea para las seleccionales, si no que los chicos disfrutaron la tarea. Tú y yo sabemos que eso es difícil de conseguir."

"De nuevo, no fue nada. Te ayudaré hasta que llegues a Broadway. Tal vez más después de eso, si me dejas." Murmuró, sonriendo. Rachel se sorprendió por unos segundos ante las palabras de Sam, pero se compuso rápidamente.

_I'm thinking about how people fall in love in the strangest ways_

"Sí. Me gustaría eso." Sonrió.

_Me, I fall in love with you every single day_

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de eso, hasta que la canción terminó. Kurt se apresuró a felicitarlos, aplaudiendo hasta llegar al escenario y agradecerle a todos su esfuerzo.

"Oh mi Dios, oh mi Dios, chicos.." Rachel se puso de pie para felicitarlos, "¡eso fue asombroso!"

"Gracias" ambos chicos dijeron al mismo tiempo, para luego ir a sentarse con sus demás compañeros, quienes los esperaban para felicitarlos, todos emocionados.

Rachel y Kurt hicieron su ya usual discurso de felicitaciones y orgullo, antes de despedir a todos con un "los vemos la próxima semana."

En poco tiempo, todos se habían retirado; primero los gemelos, (juntos como siempre), luego Artie y Kitty, Roderick y Spencer, y al final Kurt con Mercedes, dejando solos a Sam y Rachel.

"Te has vuelto muy buena con el coro, Rach", dijo Sam después que todos se fueron, "tienes un ángel para dirigir."

"Podré ser tan bonita como un ángel, pero no soy ninguno", contestó divertida, para luego reír al ver la cara de Sam, "es una cita de-"

"Guardianes de la Galaxia, lo sé," sonrió, "creo que pasar tiempo conmigo te está pegando mi nerdinés" la risa de Rachel se resonó por todo el auditorio.

"Eso es lo que te hace Sam, Sam. Tu 'nerdinés' sólo te hace más especial. Me gusta eso." Confesó, encogiendo sus hombros, y la sonrisa de Sam se ensanchó.

"¿Te parece ir a Breadsticks a cenar? Escuché que hay una nueva salsa de chipotle y tomate..." La sonrisa de Rachel fue suficiente respuesta para él.

A Sam podría no gustarle levantarse temprano para llegar a la escuela y reunirse con Rachel en la sala de profesores y tomar café. Pero le encantaba platicar con ella, comer galletas con ella, cantar con ella..., estar con ella. ¿Raro? En un principio, sí. Pero Rachel aceptaba su obsesión con las citas textuales, su dislexia, lo aceptó cuando no tenía casa, aceptó sus grandes labios, aceptó todo lo que tenía para dar.

Y, para todos los que alguna vez han experimentado amor, comprenderán lo importante que es eso en una relación.

Por eso Sam no podría estar más feliz. Sí, sus sentimientos por Mercedes seguían mezclados en su cerebro, pero lo que estaba descubriendo por Rachel, esos sentimientos que poco a poco iban saliendo sin su permiso, que lo mantenían despierto en las noches, eran algo que le hacían sonreír al pensar en el futuro.

Podría ser un enamoramiento, podría se amor, o podrían ser no más que un pasatiempo hasta que ella regresara a Nueva York, pero él lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos.

_and we found love right where we are._

* * *

**_Esto, literamente, llegó de la nada. Estaba sentada, tomando mi café (lo cual me he dado cuenta necesito para escribir y de ahí el nombre del OS), cuando mi Word móvil me llamó para empezar a teclear en mi iPad.  
_**

**_De nuevo, no sé si culpar a la sexta temporada (aunque enserio tienen que hacer algo sobre la hipnotización, está mal) pero, aquí estoy, escribiendo Evanberry de nuevo. Si les gustó, háganmelo saber. Se siente bien recibir mensajes con sus opiniones. _**

**_Eso, me lleva a otro punto: si no te gustó, no te gusta Evanberry, enserio no me importa. Simplemente no lo leas. Estoy cansada de ese tipo de mensajes llegando ya sea por reviews o PMs. Si tu mamá te educó bien, entonces continua con tu vida e ignora la historia. _**

**_¡Feliz día de San Valentín!, espero haya sido un día lleno de amor (ya sea personal, de sus amistades, familia, pareja, etc), y lo hayan disfrutado. _**

**_Gracias por haber leído. _**

**_Mucho amor, _**

**_-M_**


	2. natural

**Glee es propiedad de RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuck [¿se sigue usando ese término o yo estoy cinco años en el pasado? Oh, bueno]) y FOX.**

***Uno de mis 'head canons' es que ni Quick, ni St. Berry fueron endgame. #sorrynotsorry**

**** Este capítulo era un One-Shot completamente separado de esta historia, pero decidí juntar ambas ya que un tercer capítulo está siendo tecleado en este momento :)**

* * *

"Así que es verdad, estás saliendo con labios de rana."

Noah pasó por la puerta de la sala de coro. En un principio, cuando Mercedes le fue con el chisme de que Rachel ahora estaba en algo con Sam, él se rio. Y no fue una risa corta, oh no, la carcajada había resonado por los pasillos de la que había sido su escuela, sin contenerse.

Ahora que los veía juntos en el piano, más juntos de lo que era necesario; el rubio apunto de besarla y ella sonriendo como lo hacía antes, sintió su corazón apretujarse como hace años lo había hecho, ese día que ella terminó con él.

Su voz ocasionó que Rachel se separara de Sam, volteando su cabeza en su dirección. Sam hizo lo mismo, con la excepción de que su mirada no era exactamente agradable, y, desde dónde Noah estaba, la frustración era clara en la cara del rubio.

"¡Noah!" sonrió la morena, levantándose para abrazarlo. Él se acercó rápido, sonriendo por igual, y la apretó contra sí. El abrazo duró dos segundos más de lo normal, y Sam carraspeó incómodo, obligándolos a separarse.

"Puck, hombre, es un gusto verte," el rubio extendió su mano. Noah hizo lo mismo, saludándolo con el típico choca-esos-cinco-medio-abrazo que los chicos hacen.

"Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, Evans," dijo el joven judío, señalando al rubio y luego a Rachel repetitivamente. Los susodichos se ruborizaron un poco, antes de cambiar de tema, preguntándole a Noah sobre su vida en la fuerza aérea.

Noah dejó que lo desviaran por el momento, ya más tarde hablaría bien con su mejor amiga, pues tenía que explicarle por qué diablos ahora estaba con el rubio y por qué no le había dicho nada a él.

* * *

"Estás molesto," Rachel afirmó horas después, cuando se encontraron los dos solos.

Después de la reunión de Glee Club; Noah la había arrastrado hasta su oficina, la obligó a arreglar sus cosas y, sin darle oportunidad a Sam de despedirse, se apresuró a llevarla al Lima Bean más cercano, en dónde él pidió sus cafés y esperó por ellos, mandándola a sentarse a la mesa más alejada que pudo encontrar.

Era ahí dónde ahora se encontraban ambos. Después de siete minutos de silencio, fue Rachel quien se atrevió a romperlo, frunciendo su ceño al ver la quijada apretada de Noah.

"Mamá preguntó por ti," esquivó él, "dice que no te ha visto mucho en el templo desde que llegaste de L.A., y está preocupada. La mocosa te extraña también," le dio un sorbo a su café americano, haciendo una mueca al sentir la amargura de la bebida, pero eso no evitó volver a tomar un poco más.

"Papá no quiere aparecerse por allá todavía, no después de la separación," explicó suavemente, ella también, dándole un sorbo a su latte de leche de soya, y suspiró, "Noah, no hay que ignorar el elefante en la sala, ¿sí?"

"Me mentiste," acusó rápidamente, "me dijiste que no estabas lista todavía, y lo acepté. Pensé que…" suspiró, y llevó sus manos a su cara, cansado, "pensé que tú y yo podíamos llegar a algo, Rach."

Los ojos de Noah mostraban nada más que exasperación, y Rachel tuvo que apartar su vista de ellos para calmar su culpa.

"No estaba lista en ese momento, Noah, tienes que entender-"

"Lo dices como si lo hubiera preguntado el día después de que Finn murió, Rachel," interrumpió, y la morena hizo una mueca de dolor al escucharlo, sin embargo, Noah continuó, "te lo pregunté en la bienvenida, y eso fue hace menos de dos meses."

"¿Te molesta que esté saliendo con alguien que no sea Finn, o que no esté saliendo _contigo_?" espetó, su paciencia claramente agotándose con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Me molesta que no hayan sido honesta, _princesa_," dijo él, "Me molesta, que no te hayas dignado a _si quiera_ llamarme para decirme que estabas saliendo con Evans," apretó sus puños por unos segundos, antes de suspirar, "Me molesta que lo hayas elegido a _él_ sobre _mí,_" admitió sin ganas.

"Noah," Rachel susurró. Estiró sus manos y tomó las de él entre las suyas, suspirando, se preparó para lo que venía, "no podía hacerlo, no contigo," admitió en voz baja, "me recordabas, _me recuerdas_, demasiado a él.

Te miraba y era como verlo a él, las memorias no paraban y simplemente no podía. Sam fue su amigo sí," se apresuró a decir al ver que Noah quería interrumpirla, "pero él también intentaba superar a 'Cedes, así que me dije a mi misma que tal vez, sólo tal vez, él podría ayudarme y yo a él a cambio." El ceño de Noah se hizo aún más profundo, pero asintió, entendiendo su punto.

Pero, joder, cómo quería que nada de eso hubiera pasado. Llevaba cinco años pendiente de ella, y cuatro enamorado. Debía admitir que en su momento deseó con todas sus ganas que ella dejara a Finn, porque, aunque era su mejor amigo y le deseaba lo mejor donde sea que estuviese ahora, sabía que él no había tratado bien a Rachel.

Cuando se enteró de su muerte, Rachel pasó espontáneamente por su mente. Su propio dolor era demasiado como para tomar en cuenta el de los demás y, ¿qué clase de persona sería al pensar en conquistar a la ex novia de su mejor amigo, el cual acababa de fallecer, y que la amaba hasta su muerte?

Noah era un 'bad*ss', y no lo admitiría tan fácilmente, pero había llorado por dos semanas seguidas después de la muerte de su mejor amigo.

En el homenaje que Schue organizó, se distanció de sus compañeros lo más que pudo. Bastante vergonzoso era que lo hubieran visto llorar en el funeral, y aunque sabía que no lo juzgarían (ellos estaban igual), su orgullo no le permitió abrirse por completo con ellos.

Pasaron los meses y Noah se sumergió por completo en la fuerza aérea. Volar un avión y su servicio lograban distraerlo exitosamente. No fue sino hasta que, en una de las raras ocasiones en las que se le permitía llamar a casa, su mamá mencionó a Rachel, su show de Broadway y su próximo show de T.V., que Noah se permitió recordar el pasado, aunque haya sido por cinco segundos.

"Sabes," habló después de tres minutos en silencio, "siempre pensé que sería yo. El que te atraparía después de que cayeras, y levantara los pedazos que Finn habría roto," la voz de Noah se quebró a mitad de su frase, pero siguió hablando, "después de su muerte, no soñé con él por ocho meses. Y cuando lo hice, era él diciéndome 'cuídala por mí'. Pensé que era una señal," admitió, casi avergonzado.

Involuntariamente, Rachel apretó las manos de Noah, que seguían envueltas en las de ella.

"Por eso me empezaste a llamar por teléfono, ¿no es así?" preguntó ella despacio, en voz baja. Noah se limitó a sonreír, o al menos, lo que intentó que fuera una sonrisa, "gracias," él la miró extrañado, "no lo sabía en ese entonces, pero me ayudaste mucho para no rendirme ante la pérdida."

"Algún día, Evans va a meter la pata, y yo estaré ahí para patearle en trasero," Noah dijo de repente, quitando sus manos de las de Rachel, y agarró su café de nuevo, "Y _entonces_, seremos dos judíos calientes juntos contra el mundo."

Rachel se echó a reír, aliviada. Quería a Noah, pero, al mismo tiempo, quería a Sam y lo que le hacía sentir en ese momento. Era lindo sentir que pasara lo que pasara, tendría a Noah, ya fuera como amigo– o algo más.

A Noah no le molestaba esperar un poco más, cinco años, diez, cincuenta. Eran jóvenes todavía, y, si nunca se daba (lo cual dudaba mucho, porque, _hello_, es _Noah Puckerman _¡¿quién en su sano juicio se le negaría?!) podía vivir con ella como su amiga. Tardaría unos cuantos años más, pero pasaría.

"Bueno, judío caliente, ¿sabías que Madison le canta a Mason una canción de cuna, _todos los días_?"

El futuro de ambos era incierto, pero Rachel era su pequeña, caliente princesa judía americana y ella estaba, irónicamente, atraída a su imagen de chico malo.

Quizá, algún día, su cliché de chico malo y chica buena se haga realidad porque, "son un par de apuestos judíos. Es natural."

* * *

**Reviews serían agradables :) **

**Juego: ¿Cuántas referencias de momentos Puckleberry en la serie pueden encontrar? ;)**

**Mucho amor,**

**-M x**


End file.
